kogama_legendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verteidigung
Währenddessen in Akata in einem Gang des Palastes.... Creeperkanonen:,,Happatsch... Ich muss dir was sagen.´´ Happatsch:,,Was denn?´´ Creeperkanonen:,,Findest du nicht, dass wir PandaBae abschaffen müssen? Ich meine dank ihr ist ja Krieg.´´ Happatsch:,,Nein. Es ist dank Skinke. Er hat uns den Krieg erklärt.´´ Creeperkanonen:,,PandaBae und LegendRick sind uns zu mächtig. Sie regieren unser Königreich und setzen ihre Befehle durch. Und was machen wir? Seitdem sie die Herrscherin ist haben wir keine Berechtigung, dem Volk Befehle zu geben.´´ Happatsch:,,Wir sind Richter und keine Könige. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die Ordnung zu wahren, sowie die Regierung zu unterstützen. Sie kriegt das mit der Regierung alleine hin. Wir sind aber die ausführenden.´´ Creeperkanonen:,,Ok... Wie steht es eigentlich mit Tomatengamer? Ich meine er war ja beinahe Richter, aber wurde abgewiesen, da die Herrscher ja umbedingt PandaBae und LegendRick retten wollten.´´ Happatsch:,,Die beiden haben viel für unser Land getan. Und Tomatengamer würde sich nie gegen ihr stellen. Seine Treue ist zu stark. Außerdem ist er seit drei Jahren ja Richter und sogar beim hohen Rat.´´ Creeperkanonen:,,Statten wir ihn mal einen Besuch ab.´´ Währenddessen bei PandaBae... Sie beaufsichtigte die Hochmauer Delta. Wache:,,Hey, Panda! Lange nicht mehr gesehen! Der neue Mauerchef ist zu streng. Dank ihn sind die Wachstunden schwerer und bei uns ist höchste Disziplin. Das war es eigentlich schon immer. Aber nur setzt er seine Befehle sehr hart ein. Währenddessen wieder bei Creeperkanonen... Creeperkanonen ging in das Anwesen von Tomatengamer. Tomatengamer:,,Was gibts?´´ Creeperkanonen:,,PandaBae muss weg! Wir müssen sie stürzen! Sie ist zu mächtig!´´ Tomatengamer:,,Niemals! Sie ist eine fähige Herrscherin, die sogar in der Lage war, unser Land in ein neues goldenes Zeitalter zu bringen.´´ Creeperkanonen:,,Wenn du nicht für die Revolution bist, bist du mein Feind! Ich gehe sie jetzt töten!´´ Tomatengamer:,,Nein!´´ Tomatengamer nahm sein Schwert und versuchte, Creeper abzuhalten. Creeperkanonen:,,Wenn du dich gegen mich stellst gibts keine andere Wahl... Tut mir leid.´´ Creeperkanonen nahm sein Schwert und versuchte, Tomatengamer zu töten. Tomatengamer wehrt alle Angriffe ab. Creeperkanonen schubst Tomatengamer beiseite und flog mit seinen Luftschiff zur Hochmauer Delta. Er landete auf der Mauer und stieg aus. PandaBae:,,Was ist los?´´ Creeperkanonen:,,Du bist los! Soldaten, ergreift sie!´´ Creepers Leibwachen, die mit ihm mitflogen, griffen PandaBae an. PandaBae wehrte die Angriffe ab und wurde durch die Wachen der Mauer unterstützt. PandaBae:,,Was soll dieser Verrat?´´ Creeperkanonen:,,Du bist zu mächtig! Du musst weg!´´ PandaBae:,,Du hast Hochverrat begangen! Was wagst du, mich anzugreifen!´´ Ein weiteres Luftschiff kam an. Es schwebte über Creeperkanonens Luftschiff. Tomatengamer:,,Creeper! Du kannst nicht mehr fliehen! Ich habe dir den Weg blockiert!´´ Creeperkanonen:,,Ihr! Ich werde nicht durch euch sterben!´´ Creeperkanonen sprang die Mauer hinunter und starb. PandaBae:,,Was war denn mit den hier los?´´ Tomatengamer:,,Er wollte dich stürzen, da er meinte, du seist zu mächtig.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok...´´ Wache:,,Komm her! Wir sehen ein paar Kriegschiffe auf uns zufliegen!´´ PandaBae:,,Ok... Dann muss Skinke wohl angreifen...´´ Tomatengamer:,,Die Phönix ist eh hinter der Mauer. Sie sollte aufsteigen. Ich gebe ihnen das Signal.´´ Nach einigen Minuten stieg die Phönix auf. PandaBae:,,Ich muss für unser Land kämpfen. Ich habe geschworen, euch zu beschützen, also muss ich an der Schlacht teilnehmen.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Wie wir wissen hat Skinke was mit dir vor. Also solltest du lieber im inneren von Akata sein.´´ PandaBae:,,Nein. Ihr müsst mich nur beschützen.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Ok. Moment mal... Wo ist Itzuhido?´´ PandaBae:,,Er sagte mir, er wolle auf die Jagd gehen, um seine Gedanken zu fokusieren.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Ok. Wo ist eigentlich sein Jagdgebiet? Wir brauchen ihn.´´ PandaBae:,,Es ist unterschiedlich, aber meistens jagt er gern Monster in den westlichen Wald.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Verstanden. Ich rufe einen Spürtrupp dorthin. Sie sollen ihn suchen und ihn hier her bringen.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok.´´ 2 Stunden Später... Die Hochmauer Delta wird angegriffen. Der Suchtrupp konnte Itzuhido finden und zur Hochmauer Delta bringen. Itzuhido:,,Skinke lernts wohl nicht. Zeit für einen Angriff.´´ PandaBae:,,Die Phönix hält die Feinde im Moment zurück. Aber die Feinde scheinen die Phönix langsam zu besiegen. Wir müssen einschreiten. Wir bekämpfen ihre Bodentruppen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Ok.´´ PandaBae:,,Wir beide führen zwei verschiedene Armeekorps an.´´ Itzuhido und PandaBae ritten auf ihren Leoparden in die Schlacht. Beide führten eine Armee mit 50 Männern an. PandaBae:,,Die Phönix! Sie fällt!´´ Itzuhido:,,Nein....´´ Währenddessen im feindlichen Luftschiff... Skinke:,,Da unten ist ja PandaBae.... Ich betätige die schweren Geschütze von hier aus.´´ Skinke versuchte, PandaBae mit den schweren Geschützen des Luftschiffes zu vernichten. Aber er traf nicht. ...Skinke ist offenbar sauer auf mich... (PandaBae) Ein Schuss traf direkt neben PandaBae, worauf sie von ihren Leoparden fiel und auf den Sandboden geschleudert wurde. Itzuhido wurde von der feindlichen Armee umzingelt. PandaBae nahm ihr Funkgerät. PandaBae (Funk):,,Ich befehle dem Schlachtkreuzer Donnerspeer hier her!´´ Happatsch (Funk):,,Verstanden, Hoheit. Wir senden sie ab.´´ PandaBae (Funk):,,Danke.´´ Ein kleineres Transportschiff flog vor PandaBae. Daraus kam Skinke und eine Gruppe von Soldaten. Skinke:,,Bleib schön hier.´´ PandaBae:,,Niemals!´´ PandaBae stand auf, griff ihr Schwert und ging auf Skinke los. Skinke parierte alle Schläge mit seinen Schwert. Itzuhido griff dann auch an, nachdem er die feindlichen Bodentruppen besiegte. Skinke parierte allerdings auch seine Schläge, hält PandaBae fest und nimmt sie als Geisel. PandaBae wurde dann von Skinke entführt. Itzuhido:,,Komm zurück, du Feigling!´´ Die Donnerspeer kam an und griff das feindliche Flaggschiff direkt an. Skinke brachte PandaBae in den Kommandoraum und kettete sie am Boden an, während Wachen sie festhielten. PandaBae:,,Lass das!´´ Skinke:,,Erst nachdem du mich akzeptiert hast!´´ PandaBae:,,Verg...´´ Schiffswache:,,Lord Skinke! Die Donnerspeer greift uns an! Unser Schiff sinkt!´´ PandaBae.,,Siehst du? Das passiert wenn man sich mit uns anlegt!´´ Skinke ging zu PandaBae und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Skinke:,,Wir fliehen jetzt in die Bergfeste. Da hab ich eine Hochzeit vorbereitet.´´ PandaBae:,,Niemals will ich mit so jemanden wie dir heiraten!´´ Skinke:,,Du musst. Wenn du brav bist werde ich es auch zu dir.´´ PandaBae:,,Ich will dich nicht!´´ Skinke:,,Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig.´´ PandaBae:,,Diese Entführung und dieser Angriff war ein Fehler!´´ Skinke:,,Nein..´´ Skinke wollte PandaBae belästigen, als ein Schuss der Donnerspeer durch die Scheibe des Kommandoraums knallte und ihn zerstörte. Skinke und PandaBae wurden als einzigste nicht verletzt oder getötet durch den Angriff. PandaBae:,,Du hast hier verloren!´´ Skinke:,,Niemals!´´ Skinke belästigte PandaBae. Dann kam ein Wache in den Raum. Wache:,,Unser Schiff wurde schwer getroffen! Die Donnerspeer zerstückelt uns!´´ Skinke:,,Dann fliehen wir! PandaBae lasse ich hier. Sie soll sterben.´´ Skinke rannte mit den Wachen zu den Rettungskapseln. Skinke:,,Die Rettungskapseln wurden angeschossen! Wir können nicht mehr fliehen!´´ Wache.,Eine Möglichkeit gibts. Wir haben doch einige kleinere Luftschiffe im Hangar weiter hinten.´´ Das Luftschiff begann, langsam zu sinken. Skinke und der Wache rannten in den Hangar, wo sie ein Fluchtschiff fanden. Doch ihr Weg wurde durch akatanische Soldaten, die das Schiff enterten, blockiert. Akatanischer Soldat:,,Sie sind hiermit verhaftet!´´ Skinke:,,Nein... NEIN!!´´ Skinke nahm sein Schwert und ging auf die Soldaten los. Er wurde allerdings durch einen Betäubungspfeil getroffen. Die Soldaten gingen in den Kommandoraum, wo sie PandaBae befreiten und mit ihr und den betäubten Skinke in die Donnerspeer flog. Skinke wurde in eine Zelle eingesperrt. PandaBae ging zur Zellentür. PandaBae:,,Wie ist es, eingesperrt zu sein? So du mir, so ich dir.´´ Skinke:,,Na warte, du kleine!´´ Skinke sprang zur Zellentür und wollte PandaBae angreifen. PandaBae wich aber zurück und sieht zu, wie Skinke durch die Zellentür versucht, ihr was anzutun. PandaBae:,,Auf dich wartet ein Prozess wegen Entführung einer Königin und Auslösen eines Krieges. Du wirst öffentlich in Livearon hingerichtet.´´ Skinke:,,Das wagst du?´´ PandaBae:,,Ja.´´ PandaBae ging aus den Zellentrakt in die Kommandobrücke. PandaBae:,,Happatsch. Als du in den Kommandoraum des feindlichen Luftschiffes geschossen hattest starb ich ja fast!´´ Happatsch:,,Tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du da drinnen bist.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok. Ist ja auch nicht so schlimm. Ich meine ja weil wie hättest du ahnen können dass Skinke mich entführt?´´ Happatsch:,,Ich weiß nicht. Nun lass uns zurückkehren. Skinke soll ja hingerichtet werden.´´ PandaBae:,,Ok.´´ Während am nächsten Tag in Livearon an einem großen Platz. Dort sammelten sich viele Menschen. Skinke wurde an einer Guillotine festgehalten von zwei Wachen. PandaBae:,,Das hier ist der Kriegstreiber! Er hat uns angegriffen und er hatte mich entführt und belästigt. Außerdem ist er für den Tod mehrerer Leute verantwortlich sowie für den Untergang der Phönix!´´ Skinke:,,Ach halts Maul!´´ PandaBae:,,Hier wird Skinke wegen einem Kriegsverbrechen bestraft. Wachen. Lasst die Guillotine runter!´´ Skinke:,,Ihr werdet untergehen! YL ist ja noch hier und er wird euch besiegen! Ich sage euch, dass ihr geliefert se...´´ Skinke starb durch die Guillotine. Die Bevölkerung jubelte. PandaBae:,,Tomatengamer.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Was?´´ PandaBae:,,Du wirst jetzt die Weltenbrecher erhalten.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Ok...´´ PandaBae:,,Sie ist größer als die Phönix und hat mehr Waffen. Aber an den Gedenken der Phönix und zu Ehren aller Gefallenen werden wir hier an diesem Platz das Symbol der Phönix eingravieren lassen. Die Eingravierung wird mit dem Stahl der Phönix gemacht.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Verstanden. Ach ja ich wollte dir noch was sagen. Das Vereinigte Königreich des Nordens schickte ihre gesamte Flotte auf den Weg hier her.´´ PandaBae:,,Dann wehren wir sie ab. Ich werde mit der Leviathan kämpfen.´´ Tomatengamer:,,Verstanden.´´